1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder, and more particularly to a bag holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical bags for receiving game rackets, such as tennis rackets, badminton rackets etc., are normally randomly disposed on the ground and may thus be stepped by the other people inadvertently. In addition, the user have to bow his head for fetching the game rackets received in the bag.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bags.